


Like Stars In The Sky (Or Something Silly Like That)

by riverofyou



Series: Superhero!AU [1]
Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst, Bandom - Freeform, Empathy, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mind Control, Secrets, Sirens, Soulmates, Telekinesis, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-04-21 09:06:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14281584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riverofyou/pseuds/riverofyou
Summary: Superpower!AU. Ryan is blessed (or cursed) with special powers, ones he thinks he'll never be able to share with anyone but his equally talented band members... until he meets Brendon Urie.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Because the band is a hybrid of Cobra and Panic, imagine the music as a... Cobra-like Fever. A mix of both albums, basically Fever but w/ pop like elements.

Ryan is, as his mother puts it, a very special boy. Perceptive. She tells everyone that he's just amazing at reading people.

He isn't any good at reading people, but he's good at reading the words above their heads. Their secrets. Some change, overtime, some stay the same. Ryan has conversed with murderers and arsonists, rapists and drug lords, all who seem normal. His English teacher, Mr. Simon, raped a girl when he was in the 11th Grade. His doctor sells prescriptions on the side, and makes lots of money doing it. 

It's awful, knowing the worst thing about a person instantly. Not only does it automatically set them off on the wrong foot, but Ryan probably could have saved multiple lives, and put some very bad people in prison. But he never has proof, and he can't just meddle in affairs like that. 

Still, Ryan has regrets. So many regrets. He remembers a girl two grades below him, Victoria Asher. For months, her biggest secret was ISN'T AS HAPPY AS SHE SEEMS. That wasn't odd. Plenty of people pretended to be a little happier than they were. Normal, really. Then, it changed to WANTS TO HURT HERSELF. Ryan had seen it, and hadn't known what to do. Victoria was sweet, and greeted him in the hallways occasionally: they were in band together. But he didn't know her well enough to say anything. He told himself she'd be fine, that lots of people had those secrets, that he couldn't save everyone. 

Two weeks later, the school had an assembly on suicide prevention. He didn't see Victoria after that.

His fault. If he had maybe stopped her, complimented her piano skills or her smile, told her that life was worth it... she might still be living. A foolish mistake. Ryan will always hold himself responsible.

The bus pulls up to the curb, blowing smelly exhaust in his face. Ryan sighs, drawing his bag closer and stepping on. As he walks down the isle, he scans over the faces.

A petite nose and pin-straight blonde hair. HATES HER BEST FRIEND.

Slightly chubby, with narrow eyes and balled fists. IS DEPRESSED.

Pixie cut and wide hazel eyes. AFRAID OF FALLING IN LOVE. 

An unruly mop of hair, beautiful brown eyes, and an exquisite jaw line. ERROR: YOU ARE NOT AUTHORIZED TO VIEW THIS INFORMATION.

Wait, what?

Ryan's brain goes into autopilot, and he slides into the seat next to the boy, who looks up shyly from behind his eyelashes. He has an unreadable expression on his (admittedly very pretty) face, and Ryan has the urge to pet his hair and kiss his lips gently. 

"Hi." Ryan says breathlessly, glancing at the words above his head. Still the same message, taunting him. 

"H-Hey." The boy says, a small smile on his face. He leans forward slightly, and Ryan instinctively pulls away. He seems to deflate slightly, and Ryan's friendly smile wavers. 

"Are you okay...?" Ryan asks, and the boy chuckles slightly. "Hah. Um, yeah. Sorry. I'm Brendon."

"Nice. Well, I'm Ryan." 

"Good to meet you." Brendon says breathlessly, and Ryan thinks his behavior is a bit odd, but then again, everything about this situation is odd, down to Brendon's secret, which is so major that Ryan isn't 'authorized' to see it, to his breathtaking beauty. The more and more Ryan stares at him, the more he notices something hidden and beautiful in his face. Five seconds. His lips are full and pillowy. Ten seconds. His nose is slightly crooked, but it makes his face more graceful. Fifteen. His hair is a fascinating mix between brown and black.

"You're staring." Brendon says after a few more seconds, and Ryan reluctantly tears his gaze away from Brendon's face. "Um. Yeah."

"Why?" Brendon asks curiously, and Ryan frowns. The atmosphere is odd. Not uncomfortable, more... expecting. That would be normal, except it isn't Ryan who is giving off that vibe: it's Brendon. He's staring at Ryan like he expects him to know Brendon, searching for something that isn't there.

"Because I've never seen you before," Ryan starts, because it's true, "Are you new?" Brendon nods. "Yeah, today is my first day. Moved here from Utah. Small fucking town." 

Ryan is almost relieved when Brendon curses. Makes him seem more real. "Small Town Utah to Vegas? How're you adjusting?" 

Brendon giggles--fucking giggles--and shrugs. "It's... interesting. The Strip is so big." He says, eyes huge. Ryan snorts. "That place is for tourists. Trust me: if you want good food and stores, you won't find it there." 

Brendon nods slowly. "Maybe you could show me around sometime?" He asks, as the bus pulls up to the school. Ryan bites his lip, nodding eagerly. "I'd like that." 

Brendon stands, grabbing his bag. Together, they walk down the isle and off the bus. "Cool." He says as they step outside. "So. I'll see you around?"

Ryan nods. "What period do you have lunch? I've got 7th." He says, and Brendon frowns. "Um.. I dunno. Maybe I'll see you there, though?" He asks, and Ryan nods yet again. He seems to be reduced to a pile of butterflies and useless hand (and neck) gestures around this boy. 

Brendon gives him a wide, honest smile, and Ryan's heart expands. He smiles shyly back, waving. And in that moment, he doesn't care about Brendon's error message. He just cares about Brendon. 

***

It turns out that Brendon has lunch during 7th, too, which is why he ends up sitting with Ryan's 'group', or whatever it's fucking called. He doesn't know. High school is hard, okay? 

Unsurprisingly, they're welcoming. Gabe (IS FAILING GEOMETRY) is all jokes and warm reassurances of how they're 'the coolest kids in school' (a blatant lie), Spencer (QUESTIONING HIS SEXUALITY) gives him a once over and a slightly kind smile, Alex (IS CHEATING ON HIS GIRLFRIEND) waves, and... that's it. Brendon sits, watching them silently.

"Dude," Gabe says, shoveling ketchup soaked fries into his mouth. Spencer makes a face. "I have an idea for the song you wrote." 

"Oh...?" Ryan says hesitantly. He doesn't like people tampering with his songs, but Gabe is admittedly good at writing music. "Do you guys have like a... duo?" Brendon asks, looking between the two. Gabe shakes his head. "Nah. A band. Panic! At The Cobra." He says, and Ryan winces at the name. He wanted Panic! At The Disco, from the Name Taken song. Gabe wanted to name it Cobra Starship, because.... God, it's a long story involving hallucinating and snake bites. They compromised. It's a compromise. 

"Oh." Brendon says, smiling slightly at the name, then reclining back into his chair. Ryan stares for a second, breathless, until Gabe's voice draws him back to reality. "...and it would sound really good with keyboard in the background, maybe some synthesizers, but we don't have anyone who is good at that." He says, frowning and taking another bite.

"Dude. You know who would have been, like, really good at that?" Alex asks, taking a bite of his hoagie. "Vicky Asher." 

Ryan's stomach gives an unpleasant lurch at the name. Victoria. Maybe if she had lived, she would have played for the band. Gabe makes a face too, and suddenly Ryan remembers the lingering touches the two exchanged, the soft giggles that escaped their mouths. He remembers how Gabe missed school for two weeks after that stupid fucking assembly, and how, for the past two and a half years, Gabe has slept around, never satisfied with the amounts of broken hearts he leaves shattered. 

Ryan is a ruiner. He frowns, looking down at his tray and pushing around his congealed clump of mac and cheese. 

"Who is Vicky Asher...?" Brendon asks, and Ryan stands, shoving his tray from himself. Gabe hesitates, then follows. Ryan practically darts down the hallway, stepping inside the staff bathroom. He closes his eyes. After a minute, Gabe's fingers wrap around Ryan's wrist. "I knew you'd run off like that." He breathes. Ryan grunts quietly, letting his eyes slide shut.

"Wasn't your fault. I loved her, you know." Gabe says. Ryan knows: it was Gabe's biggest secret for a long time. "I loved her, and I don't blame you. Stop being an emo pussy and just... just accept it." 

Ryan groans quietly in the back of his throat. "I don't want to think about it." He says, and Gabe's hand travels from Ryan's wrist down to his hip, tracing the bone in slow circles. Ryan shivers. "Kiss me." 

Gabe obliges, his lips tasting like ketchup and salt from their lunch. Ryan relaxes into the embrace. He isn't sure what they have, exactly. But it's theirs and it's quite possibly the only thing keeping them both sane. Ryan and Gabe are both very different people, but they both crave affection, touches. 

"Brendon is going to be important to us." Gabe finally murmurs, pulling away. Ryan's breath stutters slightly. "Is he...?" He starts, and Gabe shrugs. "I don't know. But I do know you're gonna have to stop kissing me, soon." Ryan's heart flutters, but at the same time, he's sad. Gabe is very talented, both at kissing and at fucking. 

"It's an addiction." Ryan says, laughing quietly to hide the fact that he's crying. He doesn't know if it's over poor, poor Vicky, over relief that Brendon, in some form, will be important to group, or over life in general. Gabe doesn't comment on the tears, instead swiping a thumb over his wet cheek. "One last kiss, for the road?" He whispers, and Ryan aggressively launches into it. Gabe grabs and squeezes his ass, and Ryan moans softly, rutting up against the other. 

They skip the rest of their classes in favor of going to Gabe's house, where they fuck loudly and aggressively. When it's all over, Ryan winces, hating the feeling of come in his ass. It's... ugh. He doesn't like to bottom, but Gabe is more of a fucker than a fuckee, as he likes to say. 

Gabe presses a kiss to Ryan's neck, and Ryan sighs quietly. "Things are going to become different soon, yeah?" He murmurs, and Gabe nods. "Brendon is gonna join the band. I don't know how, but he's going to change EVERYTHING, Ry, everything." 

"Will he fix me?" Ryan whispers, aware of how pathetic he sounds. Gabe makes a sleepy sound, and Ryan knows his friend is drifting off. "I dunno, Ross." He says, before sleep overtakes him.

Ryan makes a small noise of discomfort. He likes touching, but he likes romance more. And what him and Gabe do? Not romance. Slowly, he climbs out of bed.

He wants Brendon to fix him. Gabe? He never fixes... this.

But as least he makes Ryan forget.

***

So, here's the thing. Ryan knows that Brendon must be special, especially because Gabe is insisting so. Ryan was omitted a little, tiny detail about his life, that being that the rest of his band?

They also have strange powers.

Gabe can see the future. But it's finicky: he can't always tell what's going to happen. He gets bits and pieces, and he doesn't SEE it, he just... knows. It's a sense of intuition. Gabe knows they're going to be signed, but he doesn't know when or to what label: he just knows, which makes everyone nervous, and anticipating something that could come years later. He knows that Brendon will be important to them. He doesn't know how, though. What did the "you're going to have to stop kissing me soon" thing mean? Was he referring to Brendon, or simply to the fact that their next class was approaching?

Spencer has telekinesis. It's awesome: he juggles impossibly heavy items in the air, can make Gabe break dance against his will (which is also awesome), and can grab shit when they're too lazy to stand. Overall, his power is handy.

Alex has super-strength. He's super great at picking up heavy objects during practice, moving amps and Spin's drum kit. He also totes Gabe around on his shoulders, while Gabe preens at the rest of them. Until Spencer makes Gabe fall purposefully, by shooting him an icy glare.

And then, there's Ryan. The others have basic, common powers: and him, not so much. It's odd, and they can't find anything in the extensive research they've done, pouring over moldy old books and doing extensive research online. The other oddity is that Spencer and Alex can choose when to use their power. Gabe and Ryan? If there's an off button, they haven't found it.

It's a miracle they found each other. Spencer, Gabe, Ryan, and... a fourth person, were childhood friends, drawn to each other. They always instinctively knew that they were similar, so it seemed completely normal when they started sharing odd powers. When they turned twelve, they formed a band called Outsiders, writing angsty, dark tunes. When they realized how stupid it sounded, they stopped, heartbroken at their failures. Then, Gabe had a vision: a snake, telling him to stop taking everything so seriously. They told everyone he had been bitten and hallucinated, and the real secret stayed between their little gang.

The fourth person left the band, hating the new sound. And then Alex moved to town. At first, the boy seemed perfectly normal, but Gabe began to notice certain things about him that seemed off. Finally, they all realized, and invited Alex into their inner circle. He is still clearly the outsider, but they get by.

It's not ideal, but they get by.

***

Brendon is a piano player, as he quietly reveals on the bus ride home. He's oddly hesitant, and Ryan knows Spencer probably filled him in on Victoria. Ryan formally invites him to join the band. Brendon nods, accepting.

The rest of the ride home is filled with silence.

***

It turns out that Brendon Urie, once you get to know him, is filled with restless energy and sweet smiles. He's been playing for Panic for several weeks now, and practice is always more fun with him. He ties together their personalities effortlessly, drawing out every positive emotion and knitting them together.

Ryan kind of adores Brendon.

Currently, practice is over, and they're lounging around, messing with Gabe's mic stand and belting out the lyrics to Guilty Pleasure, a song that Gabe wrote. It's lighter and more sexual than what Ryan writes, but he allows Gabe to submit a few songs. He has to admit: it's catchy. 

Ryan is prancing around, everyone else cheerfully yelling 'Shut Up' as he sings the chorus, as that's what Gabe insists the backup vocals should sound like. Ryan does a little spin, and Spencer snorts. "Go, you fuckin diva!" Gabe crows, and okay, they might be slightly drunk.

"Brendon! Bren! Brenny!" Ryan calls, attempting to get his attention. On the third attempt, Brendon looks up.

"You go!" Ryan crows, thrusting the microphone at him. Brendon hesitates. "I... um, I really shouldn't." He says, eyes huge. Ryan groans. "Don't be a baby! Not all of us are vocally blessed like me. We don't judge. Sing!"

Hesitantly, Brendon steps forward, taking the microphone. He glances around the room, pale, and Gabe rolls his eyes. "I'll play the backup audio, kay?" He asks, snapping his gum and playing the recorded backup tracks. Brendon blinks rapidly, the black fans of his lashes sweeping across pale cheeks, and Ryan bites his lip.

"Okay..." Brendon says hesitantly, and he clears his throat, humming quietly. Ryan frowns. The hum is rich and full, pretty. He would get more time to think about it, but then...

But then.

But then, Brendon opens his mouth, and all coherent thought melts away.

Guilty Pleasure is a catchy party song, not intended to show off vocals at all, but Brendon's voice... oh, God, his voice. It sends actual starbursts of pleasure down his spine, and his mouth falls open as he stares at the boy.

Suddenly, Brendon seems so, so fucking compelling. He's a God, he has to be, must be, and Ryan wants to lavish him, worship him, but he can't move. He's gorgeous, he's glowing, his eyes luminous, and he's drawing Ryan in, seemingly unknowingly. 

His voice is otherworldly, and he sees his other band mates staring in awe, too. It's transcending, and Ryan is fucking hypnotized. Brendon could bend his will, ask Ryan to do anything, and Ryan would hand him the world on a silver platter. His will, his mind, just melts away, and Ryan is just a fucking plaything, a toy--

The thoughts gradually fade away as Brendon stops singing, gulping nervously. Gabe stares at him, eyes bugging out of his skull.

"A siren." He breathes. Ryan blinks.

Of course.

Brendon is a siren. 

He can entrance people with his voice. He's a master of lust, can bend minds and confuse people. He has a graceful voice. People gravitate towards him. No wonder the band has been so perfect lately. They've got a fucking siren in their ranks.

Ryan backs up, eyes wide. He does not like being commanded, he can't stand the loss of control. Has Brendon been using powers on him? Is he only attracted towards Brendon because the boy is commanding him?

"Can you turn it off? The powers?" Ryan demands, and he shrinks back into Spencer, who frowns.

Brendon slowly nods. "Yeah. I'm charismatic, but that's not... not the power. I can use it when I want. It ALWAYS happens when I sing. I don't like it. I'm sorry: I didn't know you guys would know what it was." Brendon said, hanging his head in shame. Ryan's heart stutters, because he doesn't know a whole lot, but he knows that Brendon Urie being sad is a fucking sin. 

Gabe clears his throat. "From what I've read, it says that siren powers vary. Do you have any extra abilities?"

Brendon hesitates, staring at Ryan like he expects the other to say 'Aha!' and explain some groundbreaking theory on motherfucking Sirens.

Ryan has nothing for him.

"No. No other powers."

Gabe nods slowly, and begins to explain the group to Brendon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for mentions of a past suicide attempt. Also, there are more oneshots to come in this AU ;)

When Ryan wakes, he knows something is wrong.

He isn't sure what, but he can feel it. His chest aches, and his body is tired. It's like his body is hyperaware of something his brain hasn't caught up to.

He dresses slowly, pulling on drab clothing and grabbing a cereal bar, eating it methodically. He waits on the curb for Gabe, and when he approaches the car, he hears The Smashing Pumpkins playing, Gabe staring listlessly out the windshield.

That's... a rare sight, to say the least.

Climbing into the car, he settles into the seat, nodding appreciatively at the music choice.. "Is today special?" He asks as Gabe starts the car, Billy Corgan wailing through the shitty speakers.

Gabe glances over at him, eyebrows furrowed and lips pursed. "What?" He asks sharply, and Ryan blinks. Gabe, while tall and dark haired, is not sharp or intimidating. He's funny, and sexual, and smooth. But now he looks terrifying, eyes narrowed and lips in a hard, thin line.

"Is today's date significant? He repeats, and Gabe scoffs. "Fuck outta here, Ry. I don't know if this is some fucked up way of coping, but—"

"What?" He asks, nonplussed. Gabe looks at him quizzically, the realization that Ryan's not joking dawning on his face.

"It's Vicky." He says, and Ryan's heart stops. "She... she died today. It's the anniversary of her death."

And just like that, Ryan's vomiting the remnants of his cereal bar and what meager supper he had the night before all over Gabe's shitty car.

***

Spencer, Gabe, and Ryan are silent and somber at lunch. Alex is rowdy and energetic. Brendon seems confused, torn between the two.

Several times throughout the meal, Brendon attempts to meet Ryan's eyes, cracking jokes and asking questions about music that he clearly knows the answer to.

Ryan appreciates the effort, but he isn't going to suddenly become happy, no matter how many times a certain Pretty Boy offers to polish his guitar or help him study.

That's the thing about Brendon. He's thinks he can fix everything, make it better with his lame jokes and childish antics. But today is too cold, too horrid to simply bypass. It's a day of death, of shame.

But he keeps trying, offering Ryan his cafeteria brownie (the only edible thing in the damn place), petting his hair, cuddling up to him. He focuses his energy on the others, too, but mainly Ryan. He doesn't know why, but he doesn't mind. He's remaining stoic, but on the inside he's smiling slightly, Brendon's sweetness infectious.

"What's wrong?" Brendon asks, their hips bumping together as they walk up to toss their trash and stack their trays. The look on his face is conspiratorial, and his eyes are sparkling.

Even when he isn't being sneaky with his powers, when he's just playing around, he's breathtaking, and Ryan stumbles over air.

"Um." He says, sighing. "Yeah. Just... just a hard day, y'know? The stress of finals and shit." He says, and Brendon bites his lip, clearly sensing that he's lying. "Yeah. Finals blow, man." He finally says, and Ryan smiles, relieved. "Definitely. Class is starting, but I'll see you at practice, right...?" He asks, and Brendon nods, smiling. "Yep. See you later, band buddy!" He calls, before strutting down the hall, ass rolling in his overly-tight jeans. 

Ryan swallows. If there really is a God up there, he crafted Brendon Urie perfectly. 

***

Ryan, Spencer, and Gabe are all miserable that afternoon. 

Practice is called off early. Their hearts aren't in it, and then both Spencer and Alex get called home. It seems only natural that they all just wrap. There's no point.

Ryan is the only one who stays behind to clean up their meager practice space, singing depressing songs under his breath and trying not to think about Vicky's loud laugh or her overly lined eyes. Small details that made her, her. A throat clears, and Ryan turns to see Brendon, who is wringing his hands. 

"Hey," He greets, confused. Didn't he leave already? Brendon smiles tersely, not offering an explanation for his presence. "Did you... did you forget something?" Ryan tries, frowning, as he walks over to Brendon, confused. Brendon sits on an ancient, dusty loveseat they have in the space, patting the cushion beside him. Ryan makes a face, but sits down, trying to avoid the smell. Hopefully the dust doesn't stick to his pants.

Ryan's looking down, playing with his nails. Brendon is evenly breathing, not explaining why he's back or even talking.

Slowly, Ryan looks up, and their eyes lock.

Except, they aren't Brendon's eyes. They're sirens eyes, hypnotic and consuming. Ryan's lips part, and he falls into the gaze without a struggle. 

"Ryan," Brendon asks softly, and his voice is soft, searching. Perfection. Ryan shudders, eyes rolling back slightly. Never has his name sounded so beautiful. He stares at Brendon obediently. "Yes?" He asks softly, his voice dreamy. Brendon looks disgusted, and oh, Ryan can't have that. He has to fix that. 

"C-Can you... can you tell me why you're upset?" He asks, and Ryan frowns. "I'm not upset. I could never be upset, not when you're looking at me, talking to me, oh, fuck." He says blissfully, and Brendon closes his eyes, massaging his temples.

"Uhm," He says, clearing his throat, "Can you tell me why everyone was upset earlier today?" He asks, and the syrupy haze that has flooded his mind fades away slightly.

"Asher." He mumbles. "Victoria Asher, she died today." He mumbles, and Brendon blinks at the change of tone. "Oh. Oh, I see." He says. "You don't have to be sad, R. Don't be sad." He coos. Ryan slowly smiles, his body thrumming with artificial happiness. "Okay..." He breathes. 

Brendon takes his hand. "But why are you so sad? I know you think it's your fault, but... everyone in the band seems to take it so seriously." He says, and Ryan gulps. He wants to lie. He wants to. But he can't, not to Brendon.

"She was... a member. She did your job. She died when Alex had first joined. No one knew how much she was hurting, except for me. Even I didn't know the extent. Her and Gabe, they had a thing." He says, words spilling from his mouth thoughtlessly. "I knew she was d-depressed. I didn't do anything. I mind my own business, usually. And she always seemed so happy... and then one day..." He breathes, hiccuping. 

Brendon stares at him intently. "One day?" 

"One day she didn't show up to school. No one else was concerned, except for me. I just... I knew." Ryan says, shuddering. His mind is at war with himself: Dreamy Happiness vs. Anguished Sadness.

Brendon nods. "Was she... did she... have them?" He asks, and Ryan shuffles around, swallowing. "Powers?" He asks, and Brendon bobs his head.

"Yes. She was an empath. She helped all of us with our feelings. Like the personal therapist for all of us. Ironic, really."

Brendon doesn't say anything to that, and Ryan just stares at him, taking in the beauty that is Brendon. Inspiration for hundreds of songs is thrumming through his veins. They'd all be for him. For the beauty that is Brendon Urie.

Finally, Brendon locks eyes with Ryan, and Ryan smiles lazily, body quivering.

"Ryan," Brendon starts, reaching out and stroking his cheek gently. Ryan swoons. "You... you aren't going to be sad today. The fact that she died today? It's like it suddenly doesn't matter. You're going to be as happy and blissful as you are right now, okay?" He instructs, and Ryan nods eagerly, a wide smile adorning his face. "Good." Brendon says, smiling back, although it's forced. "Good."

::

That night, Ryan is blissfully calm. His head is foggy and his brain drenched in sickly sweet syrup, and he can't keep a grin off his face. He sleeps peacefully.

The next morning, however, is another story. 

Because Ryan remembers the previous day.

He remembers everything.

::

It's sort of like coming down from a high, Ryan thinks as he walks into the practice space. Everything yesterday was warm and hazy, and he wasn't thinking much, his body on autopilot. Now, he's looking back on the memories with an odd sense of confusion. 

And anger. A lot of fucking anger.

Brendon looks up, smiling innocently at Ryan, then blinking as he notices the look on his face.

"You motherfucker!" Ryan growls, and everyone turns, astonished. Brendon pales as Ryan lunges at him, only to freeze in midair and gently fall to the ground. 

"Spencer!" He snaps, attempting to break free of the invisible hands that pin him down. "Let me go!"

"No. What's going on?" He says calmly, putting his hands on his hips and staring at Brendon and Ryan. "I think we'd all like to know that, Ross." Gabe says, and Alex nods. Brendon helplessly opens his mouth, but Ryan glares at him, and the boy wilts. 

"He fucking--he messed with my head! Made me forget about Vicky's death!" Ryan yowls, and Gabe glares at Brendon. "Is that true?"

Brendon looks terrified. Gabe is normally chill and friendly, but when he gets angry, he's six feet of pure, unadulterated rage. "No!" He squeaks, and everyone shoots him a disbelieving glare. "I-I didn't know what was going on! You all were so sad, and Ryan looked distraught. I asked him what was going on, and then I calmed him down! I d-didn't want to see him in pain!"

Ryan sneers. "Why me, then? Why not ask Gabe, or Spence? Huh? Why did you take away my will?!"

Brendon's eyes grow huge, and his lips quiver. "Because... Because I..." He starts, only to trail off, glancing at his feet, which are adorned in scruffy converse. 

Ryan glares at him. He isn't beautiful or godlike in the moment, not like last night. 

He's just pathetic. 

"That's what I thought. You can stay in the band, but only because you're friends with the others, and because you're talented. But I don't want to hear your fucking voice ever again. Got it?!" He snarls, and Brendon blinks. "But I--"

"Got it?" He says again, raising his voice. He'd be all up in Brendon's face if it weren't for the goddamned restraining hold Spencer has him in. 

"Got it." Brendon whispers, looking miserable and... heartbroken? Ryan feels his stomach lurch at the expression, but his face remains angry. 

He will not fall under the spell of a siren ever again.

::

"We need to talk." Gabe says one morning. Ryan hums sleepily, taking a sip from his travel mug of coffee. "What is it?" He asks, tapping his foot along with the song that's playing on the stereo.

"Look. I know you don't like Brendon, but--" He starts, and Ryan instantly shakes his head. "No. Nope. Not talking about Brendon." He singsongs, and Gabe sighs, switching the radio off and looking over at Ryan. "Look, dude. He hasn't talked to any of us in weeks. Do you realize how unhealthy that is?!" He asks, and Ryan snorts. 

"So? He's feeling particularly angsty. Not my issue. He'll get over his sorry ass and start to talk again." Ryan says, and Gabe sighs. "You don't understand. Sirens? They have to talk. They'll slowly begin to go insane if they don't. I've looked into our future, and if he doesn't start conversing soon... it'll be bad. For all of us."

Ryan blinks. "Oh. Well, can't you guys just make him talk? Why does he care so much about what I say?" He asks, and Gabe snorts. "You really have to ask?" He mumbles, and Ryan tilts his head. "What does that mean?"

"Ryan, the kid has it bad for you. And you have it bad for him, too. So get over yourself, and talk to him. Tonight is prom night. We literally just got signed to Decaydance. Kiss him. Fuck him. Talk to him. Whatever you want. But it sucks to see you both miserable."

Ryan sighs. "But he... he took control of me, Gabe. I felt so violated. How am I just supposed to get over that?" He asks, and Gabe sighs slightly. "No one said you had to just get over it. But he was genuinely trying to help, Ryan. No offence, but you looked like shit. We were all worried about you, man." 

Ryan scowls. "He didn't have the right."

"I know that. So does he." Gabe says. Ryan shakes. "I deserved to feel that pain. I deserve to feel every fucki--" He starts, and Gabe holds up a hand, eyes still locked on the road. "Stop that, Ryan. Did you force her to take those pills?" He asks, and Ryan bites his lip. "No, but I knew that--"

"Did you force her to swallow all that cough syrup?" Gabe asks, pulling the car over on the side of the highway. Ryan stares. "Did you turn her phone off, force her to lay down in her bed and attempt to sleep?" He snaps, and Ryan's lips part. "No, but--"

"Did you watch Victoria choke on her own vomit? Did you know when her heart stopped? When she stopped convulsing?" Gabe snaps, and his eyes are full of tears. Ryan stares even more. "No. No, I didn't."

"Then it isn't your fault." He says simply. "It isn't, and she wouldn't want you to live life in fear and full of grief because of it. Should you have told someone? Maybe. But you're a kid. It isn't your responsibility to take care of anyone's mental health but your own. And I loved her, Ryan. Goddammit, I loved her. And I knew her. And she wouldn't blame you. Vicky was kind and sweet, but she was also a badass, and she took responsibility for her actions. That? That was her action. Her horrible choice. Not yours, Ryan. It was never yours."

Ryan bows his head. He swallows. And he begins to cry softly, shoulders shaking. 

Gabe pulls him close, and they both cry into each others shoulders. 

They cry for their future.

They cry for their seemingly hopeless love lives.

But most of all, they cry for their lost sister. 

::

Prom is just as horrible as Ryan predicted it would be. There are a bunch of sweaty teenagers packed in the gym, clutching Styrofoam cups of punch and dance-grinding against each other. The Top 40 songs are playing, and Ryan gulps anxiously as a Fall Out Boy song blares through the gym. Reminding him of Pete. 

Of their future. 

He's about to call Gabe, demanding to know where he is, but just then he feels a tap on his shoulder. Looking up, he sees Gabe, clad in a suit and looking uncomfortable.

But more importantly, he sees Brendon.

His dark hair is combed back, his huge eyes are lined with liner, and he's wearing a pinstriped suit. He's dressed in the style that Ryan finds appealing, that he always pokes fun at, and Ryan feels his heart flutter. Brendon certainly didn't do this for himself.

He dressed up like this to impress Ryan, to appease him. Ryan feels any last traces of anger and betrayal melt away, just like that.

No siren song needed.

"Hi," Brendon says breathlessly, giving Ryan a nervous smile. Ryan waves shyly. "Hi. Wanna dance?"

::

"Tonight was fun." Ryan says, settling on the bench next to Brendon. They ditched the dance and are now sitting in a nearby park, looking up at the moon.

Brendon nods. "Yeah. You aren't a great dancer, though. No offense." He says, and Ryan chuckles, memories of them tripping over each other on the dance floor flashing through his head. "I know. It's my damn spider limbs," He says, and Brendon chuckles. Ryan feels a strange sense of pride flash warmly through his chest. He made Brendon laugh like that. 

"I missed your voice, you know." Ryan says softly, and the corners of Brendon's mouth turn up.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

They're silent for a few moments, Brendon digging his heels into the soft dirt below their feet, mucking up his dress shoes. Finally, he speaks: "Do you want to hear more of it?"

Ryan blinks. Brendon's voice doesn't sound smooth and enchanting, like normal. It's worried, slightly raw, and shaking.

It's Brendon's, though, and that makes it gorgeous. 

"Of course I do." He breathes, and Brendon is silent. Slowly, Ryan inches his hand out, taking Brendon's and squeezing gently. Brendon smiles, and then he begins to sing.

Ryan waits to feel dazed, mindless, but all he feels is tingly, his body pleasantly warm. 

And then he gets it.

Brendon isn't using his powers. He's really, truly singing, with his real voice.

Ryan figures that not many people get to hear it, so he listens up.

Brendon is better than him. Infinitely so. His voice isn't mesmerizing or worthy of tears, but it's melodious, angelic. 

And suddenly, he knows how Brendon will change the band.

Brendon stares worriedly at Ryan once he finishes, voice dying off on an awkward note. "It isn't as good," He says, ducking his head, clearly embarrassed, "I kinda... hide behind my powers, I guess. It's easy to do." 

Ryan shakes his head. "Brendon. It's beautiful," He breathes, and Brendon's eyes widen, a smile breaking out on his lips. "Really?" He asks, and Ryan nods. 

"Yeah. In fact... you should be lead singer."

Brendon stares, shaking his head. "But... that's your job."

Ryan laughs. "You do my job better. Besides, I play a mean guitar. You're better suited to being a frontman. Prettier. More outgoing. You're a siren: you're overflowing with charisma." 

Brendon bites his lip. Ryan can tell he likes the idea, very much so. It's really only politeness that's driving Brendon to insist that Ryan keep his spot. "Won't Pete mind?" Brendon tries, and Ryan snorts. "Pete owns the label. He wants success. You will make us successful. Please, Brendon? I want this for you." He says, and Brendon smiles slightly.

"You... you want it for me?" He asks, and Ryan nods. "I want what'll make you happiest." He says, and Brendon beams, leaning forward. "You wanna know what'll make me happiest, Ross?" He asks, and Ryan feels nervous energy begin to build up in his chest. "What, Urie?" He coos, and Brendon grins. "This," He breathes, lurching forward and kissing Ryan.

It's soft and sweet and enchanting, and Ryan leans into it, stroking Brendon's cheek. He's a good kisser, firm and insistent, but he also swoons forward in a way that makes Ryan want to die with giddiness. 

When Brendon pulls away, there's a soft glow hovering above his head. Ryan frowns, looking up and gasping softly. The old message is gone, replaced by bold, colorful words, stronger and more beautiful than anyone else's. Ryan knows that he'll always be able to find those words, no matter how far away Brendon is, no matter how well hidden his boy may be.

IS YOUR SOULMATE.

Ryan laughs softly, disbelieving. There's no way. Ryan Ross doesn't get his Prince Charming. He doesn't get the fairytale love story. Brendon grins at him. "Do you see it now?" He asks, and Ryan gapes. "What?" He squeaks, and Brendon giggles softly. "You know." He says, and Ryan stares dumbly. 

"Yes. I do. But... how do you?" He asks, and Brendon laughs. "Sirens are very well attuned, emotionally. Especially romantically. They need to be, so they can... y'know. Lure sailors to their watery graves." He says, chuckling. "I knew the second I saw you."

Ryan nods, biting his lower lip and gazing at Brendon's features. His boy giggles. "What are you thinking about?" He asks softly, and Ryan smiles, looking down. "Your eyes." He tells Brendon softly, taking his hands. "They're like stars in the sky. Or, y'know. Something silly like that." He mumbles, and Brendon giggles, swiping his thumb across Ryan's jaw. "Ryan Ross: Master of Metaphor." He says in a dramatic tone, and Ryan snorts. "I could get used to that title," He admits, and Brendon grins. Ryan's stomach does a triple backflip.

Slowly, they focus on the sky, a dark shade of cobalt. The stars gleam fiercely, like diamonds, and Ryan leans into Brendon.

"Are my eyes still like stars in the sky, Ryan Ross?" He breathes, and Ryan grins. "Yeah. Or... something silly like that." He murmurs, and they kiss, limbs intertwining under a twinkling atmosphere.


End file.
